


一百年初恋

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 我有多喜欢你，人工智能都知道。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 24





	一百年初恋

**Author's Note:**

> 是《喜欢你》的番外，存档备用w

这一年的春季来得格外早。才过二月半，路旁的早樱就在枝头结起了花苞。因为晴日持续太久的关系，天空也晒得很浅很亮，城市边缘被云朵包裹了一圈，街景显出轻巧的蓝白色。过快的气温回升让人猝不及防，行人在这一片向阳地里摘下围巾，又在下一阵南风吹来时手忙脚乱地戴上。暖意过剩，更多的人竟然是不满，理由包括没来得及收起冬装，温差过大容易引起感冒，担忧一年比一年严重的温室效应。西装革履的男人放下手机，上面写着测得南极洲气温接近20摄氏度，他忧心忡忡地掐掉烟头，遥远的冰川又倒下一座。

利威尔也觉得心烦，虽然远没有达到担心人类灭亡的程度。

按理说他没有任何抱怨立场。他搬了新家，交了新一任男朋友，十九岁的大学生，挺拔俊朗，青春洋溢。休息日清晨他坐在床边，阳光把屋里烤得很暖，装一玻璃瓶的亮光就能作极夜地带的见面礼，他的男朋友抱着枕头趴在旁边，散乱长发跟被压下去的睡衣领之间露出光滑脖颈，一小块脊骨微微突出，利威尔伸手去摸，捋动物毛一样捋过身边人的脊背，年轻人痒得哼了一声，没有醒来。

利威尔也心头一痒，下了力气拍他手臂，再不起要迟到了。艾伦翻过身，半睁眼看他，手揉一揉眼角。

早安，利威尔先生。他哑着嗓子，一边嘴角牵起来笑。

他允许艾伦做早饭。艾伦的早饭一如既往非常难吃，可以作为清除人类计划里的一部分。但这不重要，他穿着松松垮垮的居家服站在狭长厨房，腰间围了小熊围裙，利威尔跟着挤过去，闻到他身上沐浴露有香草冰淇淋的味道。

“我用的和你一款，利威尔先生，”艾伦翻着炒蛋，“还有这样不可以。”

他指利威尔放在他腰上即将伸下去的手。

“你不冷吗？”利威尔不动声色地贴过去，手在他下腹摸索一会儿，还是插进了围裙的口袋。

“不冷。”艾伦说，然后不负期待地把蛋炒糊。他叹了口气，关掉火，转身抱了利威尔，“这样好些吗？”

利威尔在暖炉一样的拥抱里慌了神，愣了几秒推开他肩膀。

“做饭的时候别走神，不然人们会拿你做的菜去研究生化武器。”他皱起鼻子，在耳朵红透前逃出厨房。

新生活像是刚烤好的戚风蛋糕，蓬松柔软冒着热气。利威尔面对这块蛋糕，手和脚都不知道该往哪里放。他慌乱，以致心烦，将闷在胸口的不适全都怪罪到越来越暖和的天气上。天冷是个好借口，除此之外他还没找到任何可以靠近小男友的理由。

“是你选择和他交往的，利威尔。”名为史密斯的朋友双手一摊，“他不是你的床伴。”

我当然知道。利威尔在开车去公司的路上想到这件事，按车喇叭的声音比平时要响，斜前方的司机放下窗户对他竖中指。

那天他耗尽了这辈子的勇气跟脸皮去和艾伦说喜欢你，甚至替自己想好了此生不见的悲壮结局。只是艾伦回应了他，艾伦说这不是他自己一个人的事情，没褪青的身子抱过来，骨头硌得利威尔哪里都疼。但少年人偏高的体温像是冬日的温存梦境，利威尔靠在他肩膀上呼吸，想这是好结局，他翻山越岭，跋涉过陌生的沙丘终于找到水域。

随后艾伦放开他，捡起被撞掉的游戏手柄。

利威尔满脸问号。

“因为刚刚死掉了啊。”艾伦理所当然地说。

——他的十九岁的、多感又犟得要命的、比过去任何一名床伴都要棘手的男朋友。

绿灯亮起，利威尔一踩油门冲了出去，顺道把中指还给那位粗鲁的司机。

他当然知道。他还知道他从未有过如此欢欣雀跃的日子，牵挂念想因为有了归处而变成炽热的心跳，他想起那个人初夏就会到来，海浪和紫苜蓿同时盛开，没过他的心脏。这样高负荷的运转迟早会毁了他的感情运作系统，利威尔把车停在早樱树下，淡粉色花瓣落在他的车窗上。

他得想办法。

但艾伦·耶格尔不愧是他这辈子都没啃过的硬骨头。告白，拥抱，在阳光正好的卧室，艾伦能把手柄捡起来继续去救被恶龙困住的公主。他在艾伦家住下，转个身都能撞着桌子角的三十平，艾伦可以坚持与他在一张棉被底下和平共处。利威尔觉得头疼，开始怀疑自己人生里的第一位正经男友是名性无能。

四十岁初恋是性无能……

这想法在半夜冒出来，惊得利威尔后背一凉。他偷偷将脚挤进艾伦的双腿之间，想要探查那人是否有着与年纪相符的欲望、精力跟发育正常的身体，很快他收回来，不敢再下一步动作。他想或许艾伦只是不肯放过他此前做过的事，十九岁对亲密关系自有自己的幻想，谁也不能把他按进成年人千疮百孔的处事规则里。

利威尔偏过头，手指在黑暗里摸到那人脸颊，下巴上有开始冒出尖的胡茬。艾伦睡觉的时候很安静，呼吸跟样貌都融进黑夜里，利威尔轻轻拨开他的头发，一根一根，不必要地仔细和认真。

他想艾伦不需要再去知道他经历过的已然溃烂的一切。那人待在自己身边，像拾捡回来一块碎片，不大不小地补上利威尔世界的缺口——而他的世界正因那个缺口而濒临破碎。

他再靠过去，手搭上艾伦后背，将年轻人半边身子都圈进自己怀里。

要是你睡觉没有那么乖就好了。最后利威尔想，心里有点失落。

不上不下的局面再持续一周，三月要来了，天气暖和得海岸线也后退一米，艾伦打开自己的衣柜，说利威尔先生，您的衣服一塞，我的衣柜就要放不下了。

“你这是逐客令吗？”利威尔坐在他的床边毯，研究新的智能手机，没有理他。

“是。”

“嗯？”

利威尔收起手机，脸上摆出一副受伤表情：“这么快就烦了？”

“倒也没有，”艾伦说，“我有个死线在五天之后。”

“所以我在这碍你事了。”

艾伦笑着揉他肩膀。

“您在这确实会让我分心……”

“你少说两句会死。”

“……您听我说完，”艾伦提高声音，打断他的话，“您让我分心，我是说，那方面的。”

利威尔扬起来的手滞在半空中。

“那方面？”

艾伦手指缠上头发，不好意思一样地挡住半张脸。

“我知道您在想什么，利威尔先生，”他说，“我向您保证我身心健康，和人上床时也没被在背后抱怨过，据我所知。”

后半句不用说的，利威尔默默地想。

“总之就是……”艾伦犹犹豫豫，说着手指尖都红起来，“您看，我在生长期，我也是有需求的。”

他说罢转身出了卧室，带上隔间门，步子慌慌张张。利威尔在原地愣了半秒，腾地起身扭开门追出去，艾伦把头发全都拨到眼前，快要看不见屏幕，利威尔抓着他肩膀把他扭过来，感觉手下的人在吱吱呜呜地冒着蒸汽。

“这是预防针？”利威尔揪起他的下巴，“警告我五天之内不能对你出手？”

艾伦涨红了脸，很用力地点头，一点也不够威慑。

“是。”

“真不知好歹。”利威尔说，手按上艾伦的键盘，屏幕上的光标一直闪。

他低头，凑近到能一根根数艾伦睫毛的距离，年轻人的面庞几乎透明，从眼睛里看得到一颗心扑棱棱地跳，被利威尔逼到退无可退，只好将眼睛也闭上。

“你是什么，碰不得的水晶高脚杯？”利威尔拇指按上他的下唇，“我要是偏对你出手，你觉得你能平安无事活到今天？”

艾伦在他的钳制里昂起头。

“但您不会。”

他的声音憋闷扁平，说话时下齿刮到利威尔的指腹，利威尔笑了出来，笑他自己活了这些年岁遇这么多人，到头一脚踏空在面前的毛头小子身上，大半要怪他自己。

你一开始选择放弃，为什么还要指望赢这场博弈。

他放开艾伦前不死心地亲下去，艾伦牙关咬得太紧，亲吻最终变成小孩子的厮磨打闹。

“我给你五天。”

他准备好了，至少他自己这么认为。利威尔回到家里，五天里的空闲都在对自己抽屉里一堆奇形怪状的玩具发呆，都是助兴的玩意。利威尔翻了翻，越发坚信这时代无聊透顶，于是人们只得绞尽脑汁在性爱上寻更多乐子。

但也确非一直都如此乏味，利威尔去艾伦家中，蔷薇枝芽缠绕生锈铁门，他记起年少时候也看过玫瑰色的世界。后来这玫瑰悄无声息地枯萎，他将自己关在铁门里头，问过路客是否愿意要讨杯茶喝。

茶不是茶，过路客也多醉翁之意，性交是廉价且无害的致幻剂，带来的幻象包括你无需付出就能被爱，能无条件被人倾慕和颠倒，能与陌生人亲密无间。幻象成为错觉，错觉再被误解为生存的实感，他的玫瑰凋零，人生失去重力，他的过路客怀揣各样心思，于是大家各取所需。

然后艾伦说，这不是您一个人的事情，利威尔先生。

不懂规矩。

利威尔站在艾伦家门口，握紧包带。里面那些见不得光的玩意，他觉得艾伦一样也接受不了。

但艾伦的情况糟糕到超出预想，利威尔指卫生状况。

“我记得走之前我替你收拾好了屋子。”

利威尔踢开地上的脏衣服堆，被子垂落下去，床边毯上层峦叠嶂。

“您没有在收拾屋子，您只是想看我床底下有没有藏什么色情碟片。”

艾伦只穿了睡衣坐在电脑前，脑后头发支棱，屋子里有懒散的暖意，看起来他刚起床不久。利威尔收走外卖盒，拿笤帚戳他的脚踝，艾伦笑着躲，我应该买个扫地机器人，利威尔先生。利威尔摇摇头，我不相信机器。

“有什么在嗡嗡响。”艾伦停下敲键盘。

“智能音箱。”利威尔很快地说。

“您把智能音箱带来做什么？”

“……顺手。”

他拔掉艾伦某件电子产品的插头，插上音箱电源线的时候觉得如同人类在后工业时代的领地标记。

“五天到了。”

“总会出现什么意外才是计划存在的意义。”艾伦头也没回，继续跟自己的报告干仗，键盘敲成机关枪，利威尔手肘撑他的椅子后背，看他把同一句话重复输入了三遍。

过了两秒，艾伦叹气。

“离太近了，利威尔先生。”

艾伦说，逐渐发红的耳朵和他平静的语调作对，“还是有响声，有什么电器没关好吗？”

“我想没有。”

“利威尔先生……”

“我给你的死线到了。”

他拿肩膀顶开艾伦手臂，钻到桌椅之间的狭窄缝隙。被第二次袭击的艾伦比第一次慌乱许多，他推了推利威尔，手腕没用力，我会完不成任务的，利威尔勾住他的脖子。

“你十九岁了，你该知道说到做到。”

他存心要逗他，从艾伦膝盖上向前蹭，艾伦着急，话说不全，您这样，他不让艾伦把话说完，而当他把屁股挪到艾伦大腿根上时，艾伦就说不出话了。

利威尔脸颊贴上他的脸颊。

“利威尔先生，”那人上半身挣扎着避开他，“要看不到了。”

“那这样呢？”

利威尔攀上他的肩膀，双手的禁锢下那人比预想要单薄，像初春某种过度生长的植物，清瘦脆弱到一手就能折断他。

于是利威尔松了两分力道。

“写不完是你自己的事情，”他说，“我只借用你那根玩意。”

他的臀缝擦着艾伦的阴茎，那玩意和所有年轻男人的一样不经挑逗，诚实地勃起，热度传过几层布料。

“天赋异禀，”利威尔含住他的耳垂，“这么好的东西，你自己留着用多浪费。”

“您真是……”艾伦哀叫，一只手顺着利威尔的后背摸下去，挤进两人之间。他的手还冰凉，碰到裤子后面，利威尔抖了一下。

“都湿了。”

他把手抽出来给利威尔看，“您刚刚是这样给我打扫的卫生？”

“当然不是。”

利威尔手伸进口袋，按下遥控开关。夹在身后的跳蛋调到最大档，强烈的感官电流一样涌向大脑，激得利威尔闭上眼睛，艾伦反应更大一些，手肘撞上桌子发出很重的响。

“看来静音效果不够理想，我得换掉它。”利威尔说，努力压着声调，后面又酥又麻，说话比刚才要耗费更多精力集中，利威尔想大概是因为艾伦也抵着他，跳蛋原夹得不稳，现在被顶着往他身体里多进一寸，震动波及到敏感带边缘，一指之差，心上就多了一百只蚂蚁乱爬。

于是他上下坐了几回，直至靠艾伦的坚挺把玩具塞到合适的地方。这过程惊心动魄，艾伦用力到要从光洁桌面边缘抓下木屑，焦灼又推不开他，挪动腿就会碰到跳得正欢的玩意——利威尔又按了一次开关，现在它开始装作人抽插了，其中一次直击少年那根软骨，艾伦没来得及咬住下唇，喉咙里漏出一声低吟，类似春季夜里的山猫叫。

这叫声暂时让利威尔从缠身藤蔓里分神，他低头，手抚上年轻人快要烫熟的脸。

“受不住了？”他把呼吸吹进艾伦的耳朵里，又按着肩膀坐下去，艾伦压抑着呜咽，一只手抵住利威尔胸口。

他动作大约只是无心，手指乱抓抠住衬衫缝隙，但利威尔今天恰好只扣了半截衣扣，被艾伦一抓就散，赤裸胸膛暴露在尚且冰凉的晨光里，利威尔战栗，和气温无关。

“您真是有备而来。”

艾伦想去抱他，被利威尔一巴掌拍开。

“做个好孩子……”利威尔说，太多回合的机械跳动之后快感开始变得呆板，他需要自己往上挺腰，话语在动作中被撕碎，“完成你的工作，然后我会给你奖——呜……”

艾伦勉勉强强地笑：“利威尔先生，我没有吃早饭，现在又被您压着，在完成工作之前，您的好孩子可能会同时遭遇低血糖和阳痿。”

他在桎梏空间里挺腰，想把利威尔从他腿上挤下去。利威尔退到膝盖边，看自己面前支起的小帐篷，隔一层绵软布料，看得见情欲真诚炽烈，他被自己压着一定很难受吧，利威尔想，摸他的锁骨，一只手指按上分明的颈窝，他怎么愿意让年轻男朋友遭这种罪，世界上比钻石更硬的东西不多，他好不容易猎到一个，绝不要在享用前毁掉。

利威尔按停了开关，小腿在艾伦小腿上蹭了一转，再箍住他的腰身。

“没吃早饭？”利威尔俯身，与艾伦鼻尖碰鼻尖，“我再不来，你是不是会饿死自己？”

艾伦睁眼瞧他，眼底被搅得对不上焦。利威尔亲下去，他乖顺地接住，唇舌相缠发出亲密的水声。利威尔去尝他的味道，指尖触碰到他的喉结滚动，知道他吞下了自己唾液，这想法让利威尔腰间一软，差点从艾伦腿上滑下去。艾伦啪地合上电脑，手臂环来将他护住，肋骨相撞，心脏也相贴。利威尔把气息交给他，把身上仅存的力气交给他，要是心能从喉咙口跳出来，他也愿意一并交给他。

只是没来得及。他们分开，气喘吁吁，嘴角还有银丝牵连。人为什么要呼吸，利威尔想。

“但您不会让我饿死。”

艾伦平复一会儿，额头顶着利威尔的肩胛骨。

“我当然不会让我的男朋友饿死。”

利威尔揉揉他的后脑勺，那人像被安抚的大型猫科动物一样扬起下巴，吐息长而缓和。那是信号，利威尔知道，他认定了安全地带，不会再从自己手中脱逃。于是他先解了艾伦的裤子，那里被前液濡湿成深色。

“果然不只是看起来很大。”

利威尔握住他的前端，滑下去又顺回来，欲望在自己手里又膨胀开来，坚硬灼热，血液沸腾到要烫伤自己手心。

“我说过，您要试试吗？”艾伦说，“只有这点上，我和您一样不相信机器。”

他手伸进利威尔后面，把跳蛋取出来。利威尔扒着艾伦肩膀发抖，被填满了整个早晨后空虚来得突如其来，他下意识抬腰，手臂撞到艾伦手臂，沾满润滑油和体液的硅胶玩具滑出手中掉到地上。

“要……进来……”他微弱地说，“我给你奖励……”

艾伦仰头，绿眼睛是沐浴过雨水的银杏叶。他几秒没说话，惹得利威尔想自己坐上去，但艾伦抱住了他。

“现在进去，我会射出来。”他咬利威尔的下巴，“这样也可以吗？”

“那也进来，”利威尔说，“我原谅你……”

艾伦扶着他的腰挺进去，进得很急，后面开拓好的熟地也吃不消。深处被突然插入的撕裂感与充实同时淹没大脑，利威尔叫了出来，眼前闪过白光，差点当场投降。

“妈的……操！”

他没骂完，剩下的一半脏话被艾伦吃下去。年轻人有紧实有力的腰身，抱着他顶，顶到喘气都带出呻吟。他仰头，脖子暴露在猎食的小豹子面前，虎牙刺到皮肤，再被舌尖抚慰，小豹子像是要把他舔融化再吞下。

“……利威尔先生，”艾伦声音沙哑，“我想先射一次可以吗……”

他的恳求没有给利威尔留下余地，利威尔只是夹一夹腿，他就咬着他肩膀射出来，身子像被电流击中，眉眼皱成一团，分不清痛苦和愉悦。温热液体填满利威尔的小腹，有一部分淌出来，沾上艾伦的裤子。

他释放过后回神，难为情地把脸藏进利威尔的胸口，里头的东西没软到滑出来，于是他自己扶着利威尔想退出。利威尔收拢双腿。

“您在……”

“我说过，完成你的工作，”利威尔低声说，揪着他的头发，“我只要借你这根玩意。”

艾伦干巴巴地笑：“不可能的。”

但他还是把电脑重新打开，手悬在键盘上，迟迟落不下去。利威尔搂着他的脖子抬腰，夹着那根丢掉大半攻击性的玩意细细地磨，快感平缓像潮汐冲刷沙滩，刚刚好的烈度，他还能受着，不必那么快结束。肢体碰撞时有液体被挤出的咕噜声，听着难堪，又教人满足。

艾伦，艾伦。他很轻地喊，喊出这几个音节就有幼鸟绒毛掉下来，扫过心尖的肉。艾伦被勒令不准抱他，听话，我会让你舒服的，利威尔说，但他知道那个人现在一个字也没能写出来，他只听见被他操控着的喘息，体内的东西被他夹得重新硬起，每一声名字都会让它颤动。

“舒服吗？”他问，脸颊贴上艾伦汗湿的鬓发。

艾伦咽了唾沫，很细微地“嗯”一声。

利威尔捏他的耳朵尖，笑一笑：“这回答是不会让男人满足的。”

他重新坐回正中，对艾伦现下的糟糕模样煞有介事地清嗓。艾伦看他，像是当真要朝他讨教，利威尔借那根硬物往里塞，在艾伦腿上扭腰，把他无所适从的手掰回来。

“问我，”利威尔趴在他耳朵边上说，“刚刚那个问题。”

艾伦手指一用力，把他的腰掐得生疼。

“舒服吗？”艾伦也悄声，学利威尔的语气，“利威尔先生？”

“舒服……嗯……艾伦的，嗯……”

他花了这些年练这一套路数，最知道怎样勾人魂魄，怎样为人倾倒，让人在床上心甘情愿地服务他。面前少年没开过眼界，光听声音脸就又红一遍。

“艾伦的，好大、好硬……嗯……”

他往下坐，艾伦被带着，不自觉向上挺腰，弄得他乱叫，说话没了条理，一会儿说好深不要，一会儿让他进来，再用力操我，他喘气，差点要过呼吸。

艾伦抚着他的脸吻他，将氧气送进他的口腔。少年主导的吻蛮横粗糙，牙齿碰牙齿，舌头撞舌头，亲到利威尔呜呜咽咽，信手拈来的路数都忘了干净。

“我很开心，利威尔先生，”艾伦放开他，利威尔从他眼中看到自己倒影，“但您不需要这样待我。”

“蠢货。”

利威尔拿脚后跟敲他侧腰。

“都是真心话。”

他练了这些年取悦人的路数，却也是头一遭的真心实意，他的感情容量太浅，处理超负荷的心动不比年轻人熟练到哪里，只好把自己知道的一股脑全塞给对方，词不达意言不由衷，只小心翼翼地盼着他满足欢愉的情切切实实。艾伦眼睛很亮，汗涔涔地亲过来时利威尔看见一点澄澈水光。

“那我可以开始了吗，利威尔先生？”他双手收紧，势要把利威尔胸腔里的空气都给挤出来。利威尔头晕目眩，觉得自己会在灼热的怀抱里窒息，海潮快没过他的头顶，他想死掉也愿意。

“说什么傻话，”利威尔说，“我早就准备好了。”

艾伦抬腰，一下比一下使力，年轻人身上住了世界的光热与力量源泉，利威尔被顶得说话断断续续，距离极乐只差一步，他狠命抓着艾伦肩膀，催他快些，再用力些，不然自己会在高潮前把他骨头捏碎。

“您舍不得的。”艾伦低笑着亲他嘴角，“您喜欢我。”

“不知好歹……”利威尔骂他，“就因为我喜欢你——”

艾伦抓着他的腰退出，很浅地在入口试探，利威尔又只好把话吞下去，挣扎着要坐回去。

“你他妈——”

“再说一次？”

“说什么？”

“刚刚您说过的话……”他趁利威尔没坐好时就挺腰，扎得比方才更深，该碰到不该碰到的地方全给碰了一遍。前所未有的冲击袭来，利威尔连怎样呼吸都忘记，世界只剩艾伦的声音。

“我喜欢你……”

“有多喜欢我？”

有多喜欢你，利威尔恍惚地想，觉得自己在变成海浪中的一小片孤舟，艾伦带他去哪里，他就去哪里。

“不知道……呜……”

艾伦捏住他在自己腰上磨蹭出水的分身。

“您不回答，我就停下了？”

利威尔只能抓住他的后背。

我喜欢你，他语无伦次地呢喃。我有多喜欢你，就像心被一个一个的气泡填满，满到这颗心装不下，只好化作喜悦和痛苦，化作想念与焦灼，化作满腔委屈跟日日夜夜的患得患失，从身体里溢出来，像江河涌向大海，全都要交予你手里。

我喜欢你。他重复着。

闲置在一旁的智能音箱突然亮起了灯。

“正在为您呼叫艾伦·耶格尔。”

艾伦愣了一下，放在桌上的手机刺耳地响起，手机屏幕上是利威尔的名字。

年轻人清清亮亮地笑起来。

“谢谢您，”他说，“我知道了。”

那时利威尔已经不太清楚发生了什么，他只察觉到艾伦更紧地拥住他，每一寸肌肤都贴上来，比下体交合更加亲密，利威尔迷迷糊糊地想自己不能再多付出几拍心跳了，否则还会为了这家伙短命几年。

他在高潮来临时和艾伦乱七八糟地接吻，全身搞得一塌糊涂，他脱力地瘫在艾伦身上，任艾伦亲他的耳垂，下巴，脖颈，再到胸口，头发丝挠得他发笑，他也不想放开。

“利威尔先生……”

艾伦抚摸他的背脊骨，尾音拖长，少年示弱总是让人心痒，利威尔换了个更舒服的姿势靠着他。

“什么？”

“您再不挪开，它大概又要……”

利威尔抬起头来，看年轻人满脸复杂情绪。他笑了，伸手去摸还湿漉漉的东西。

“你他妈没有不应期的吗？”

艾伦双手一摊：“您看，我才十九岁，我也是有需求的。”

利威尔指节敲他额头，少拿年纪做借口。随后想了想，又反应过来这借口合情合理到没法辩驳。

“算了，”他手挥一挥，“交不出作业，挂科不准算在我头上。”

艾伦脸上瞬间愁云密布：“您提到这个就硬不起来了。”

“你滚蛋，”利威尔说，“还没学会说到做到？”

他骂完，再去亲亲艾伦耳朵根。

“这次去床上。”

艾伦抱起他。

“好。”

那是春季来临前的最后一天，暖意复苏，晨光正好，遥远极地的冰山正在融化，也许会在明年春季到来时淹没海岸线。小行星再次与地球擦肩而过，寻找下一个灭亡人类的时机。但人类会在末日之前狂欢，庆祝生命、胜利和爱情。

利威尔想他不怕世界灭亡。他能在百分百的人生进度里遇见艾伦，已经站在人类好运的顶端。

下一个目标？

四十岁男人想了想，大概是让他别扭到家的男朋友也说出一句喜欢。这很不容易，利威尔想，所以拜托天父上帝，先让人类继续存活一段时间吧。

一个后记：利威尔的小男友还是发现了他包里的那些玩意。利威尔抱着手臂，后背抵住门，面上一派镇定，心里却琢磨着要是他跳窗逃跑，自己怎么把他逮回来。

没料到小男友回头一笑。

利威尔先生，今晚我们来试试这个吧，他说。

果然让他发现这个是自己的失误，那一晚的利威尔想。

还有一个后记：艾伦睡觉一点也不乖。这个混蛋。


End file.
